Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Treecko's Journey (Testing Only)
by pokealec1999
Summary: This is a project that I've been working on in other sites. This is where you type in the comments and tell me what i should change/use. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter Zero

There once was a world where pokemon lived happily one with another. There was a town, where pokemon greeted each other with kind words of gratitude, because times couldn't be better. There were shops, a bank, and a storehouse. There was a cafe where pokemon would meet to exchange items, drink smoothies, and overall have a good time. Not far from the cafe, there was a wonderful place called "Wigglytuff's Guild". The guild was built into the side of a cliff, making sunlight visible from each level. The place had three floors, the entrance, the jobs floor, and the guild member's floor. In the entrance, there was a sign that posted the guild's 10 rules. In the second floor, there was two boards that contained either rescue jobs or crooks to be dealt with. In the final floor, there were the guild member rooms, the dining room, the "Swap Shop", and the Guildmaster's room.

Not too far from the guild, town, and cafe was a beautiful sandy beach where, at dusk, the Krabby would blow bubbles, creating a good feeling all around. Some pokemon would come at that time whenever they felt down, making them feel better, as though they could do anything. One time, a pokemon came after failing to join the guild, in order to feel better. As he did so, he discovered that a new pokemon had washed ashore...

But that's a story you might already know.

Let me tell you a different story, one about time travel, a thief, and always doing what is right. One that takes place after these events... -In the far future. This world was now a wasteland, The original guild building had seen better days. The remains of what used to be 'Treasure Town' had been deserted. There was no town, no beach for Krabby to blow bubbles, nothing left but a grey hue. And why?

Because time had stopped.

According to the few pokemon who had lived since the time of Darkness, hope was the last untouched fragment of a land where pokemon were happy... But that hope for a brighter future seemed to be drowned out by the utter peril of the situation. Pokemon, desperate for answers, journeyed far and wide. Eventually a group heard that not only certain areas been frozen in the grey, but most pokemon had too! Word of this predicament spread, but it being too late only dwindled the humble hope that was left. Eventually only the oldest had hope, them being the ones who had lived to see what everyone was now missing.

Finally, years later, the Pelipper Mail Service closed their doors. They too, it seemed, had given up. By then, the pokemon that were left were void of all hope for a better day. That is, all except for a little Treecko...

_ OR

Once upon a time, there was a small group of pokemon...which happened to be the last group of good pokemon left on the planet.

A long time ago, a terrible event had taken place, wiping out all but a few pokemon. The world was scarred and desolate. In many places, everything was frozen in a grey tint, as though time itself had given up. In reality, time did seem it would never again run as it once did.

Why is it now a wasteland? What could have done this? What hope is left for this world?

These questions have been answered already, in another story. The one that starts in the past. This one, however, starts in the future. Far in the future. Generations later. This is the origin of a hero. A hero that went through trials, traveled far away from things he knew, and was treated like a villain. He helped save the world. He did this all in the sake of saving others.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

This wasteland wasn't always terrible. Once, there was a beach that, at dusk, the Krabby would blow bubbles, creating a wonderful feeling as the sun went down. There was a town where one could enjoy the company of others with a bright outlook on each day. There was a cafe where pokemon would eat, drink, and converse with one another. But most of all...

There was the Guild. Wigglytuff's Guild.

Wigglytuff's Guild was the place to be-if you could get past the sentry, that is. Pokemon came from far and wide in order to ask the Guild for help. The Guild had many Rescue Teams-all inspired by those who came long before them. The Guild had three floors, the entrance, the jobs level, and the crew's level. The Guild was built into a cliff, so pokemon had a great view from each level.

But that didn't matter anymore. That area was now deserted and frozen. The only remaining pokemon from that area was this small group. Only a small fraction of the original Guild members were still alive. They were considered the elders of the group.

The group was composed of mostly middle-aged pokemon. The elders were few, and there was only one youth- a small, green pokemon named: Treeko.

Tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Summary

This story is a work in progress, a test, if you will. Everything and anything is subject to change, as it has been changed before. So far, this is what i have:

Treecko's Journey, another Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. This takes place in the PMD 2 timeline, after the events that took place in the game. It covers Grovyle's origin, as well as what happened in the dark timeline that caused him to exist. The break-off point that differs this timeline from the stories' is that Bidoof wished for something different, causing Dusknoir to easily track down the Human, as well as Grovyle.

This is the story of how Treecko became Grovyle.


End file.
